Coming Home
by loubielou88
Summary: What happens between Veronica and Logan when she realises where home is. - movie spoilers


Veronica sits with him on her fathers couch, her father, who Logan had just pulled out of a crashed car. He was still in the hospital, but Logan had insisted on driving her back to her dads so she could rest. He had walked her in and sat her down and made her a cup of tea. She hadn't said a word since she got in the car at the hospital.

Veronica didn't know where to start, Logan and Veronica had been following her dad out of the house when the van hit the side of his car. She had been so scared she had lost him, just when she had come back to Neptune, just as she was starting to think that this is where she should be. Not New York.

Just being in Neptune again was making her realise what she had been missing. And the man sat next to her rubbing her back, comforting her, was making her realise that this was home. That he, Logan, was home.

Veronica realises that there is so much they need to talk about, so much that needs to be said to put their past to bed and make sure that their presents and futures are on the same page, never mind the fact they still need to deal with the ridiculous murder charge against him.

Then there was the fact that he still believed that she was with Piz, when Piz had returned to New York.

"Piz" she mutters.

It's the first word out of her mouth she realises just too late. Logan's looking at her with those same sad puppy dog eyes he used the last time they had broken up in college.

Logan stands, she looks up but he won't meet Veronica's eye. He bends over and presses the softest kiss to her forehead. Logan straightens up and turns away from her. He starts walking towards the front door.

Halfway there, he turns. "I hope your dads OK," he says; he still cannot meet her eyes, "I'll see you the next time one of us gets accused of murder!"

Logan's out of the living room and in the hallway before Veronica comes to her senses and realises what she's done. She is out of her seat before the thought is fully in her mind, rushing after him.

Veronica reaches the hallway just as his hand touches the door handle.

"Wait," it comes out all breathy, "don't go".

"Veronica," he replies, "go and call your boyfriend, you need to let him know about your dad. I'm sure he would want to be here for you."

He turns to the door again.

"Why do you always have to be a fucking martyr Logan" she gets out.

"You've always given me a reason to, Veronica" he accuses reaching out for the door handle.

"That's not fair, I just, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you..." She stutters but can't get the sentence out.

"What, what is it Veronica" Logan murmurs, still facing the door. He knows if he looks at her now, he will never get over her.

She takes a deep breath.

"Piz left a week ago Logan, after the reunion." Veronica takes another deep breath. "He left after the reunion, he went back to New York. He left not as my boyfriend!"

Logan turns to face her. Looks into her eyes. Veronica has always had an excellent poker face, it's what made her a great detective, but, ever since that first kiss on the balcony at the Camelot, Logan has been able to see the emotion, the truth in her eyes. He's never told her but it was the reason he knew she loved him back in freshman year of college, even though he knew she was scared of loving someone again. And when he knew he had lost her after she found out about Madison.

Along with her strength it's the thing he most loves about her. He's sure that ever since Lilly, only himself and Keith had had the privilege of seeing what was really in her heart.

Looking at her now, all the old feelings that he had suppressed for almost a decade come to the forefront.

"Are you sure Veronica?" He asks. She has to tell him. "Why did Piz leave?"

"He said he couldn't compete anymore" she tells him truthfully. "He said he knew back in college that he was always second place to you, but he had thought that when I reconnected with him a year ago, that this time he would be able to take first place in my heart."

"He wanted me to tell home he was the one in my heart. I couldn't do it." Veronica looks at Logan. "I couldn't tell Piz he was the one for me. I told him that I couldn't be with him."

Veronica can see the pain on Piz's face as he had stood outside her fathers house and told her that he now realised that he was just the stand in for first place, that now she was back in Neptune and back on Logan's radar, he had been relegated and had to pass her back to the rightful owner.

Veronica had taken offence when he'd said that. She didn't like the idea of being owned by anyone. But after her night on the porch with Wallace and Mac talking about Piz and Logan, she realised that Piz didn't mean that Logan owned her. Piz had meant that Logan had Veronica's heart and she had his, and that had been the case ever since well before Piz was on the scene.

"Who has your heart, Veronica?" Logan breaks into her thoughts.

"You," she whispers, "you have my heart. You took it a long time ago when I didn't want to give it to anyone again. But you wrestled it from me and wouldn't give it back."

Making his way back to her, Logan can see the moisture in the corners of Veronica's eyes.

"It's always been you, Veronica," he says, "I've been in love with you for years and I haven't fallen out of love ever since I told you I loved you in the back of my XTerra."

Looking up at Logan, Veronica murmurs, "I love you too Logan".

Stood in front of her Logan tips her chin up so he can press his lips to hers, in a kiss that shows the promise of a new beginning.


End file.
